cawfandomcom-20200216-history
All Spanish Wrestling League
The All Spanish Wrestling League is a CAW league on No Mercy. It was heavily inspired by ACWL but not in the good way. ASWL is known for its terrible looking CAWs and memorable commentary. It was created by UWF owner Joe Evenson under the name ASWLOwner and ACWLFan. =ASWL Inception= ASWL was originally conceived in 2008 when Joe and some buddies watched ACWL AEC Mania II to see how bad Allan's CAWs were. They realized that the CAWs were worse than they remembered. The biggest inspiration was seeing the Sonic characters such as Rouge and Shadow and knowing that nobody should have even attempted to make them. So, as a parody of ACWL, they all proceeded to make 40 CAWs on No Mercy that never should have been made on any wrestling game. After all the CAWs were made, a 40-man Royal Rumble was filmed. When it came time to commentate the show, it was realized that they couldn't make it through the show sober. So, the commentators had a bit of Captain Morgan 75 proof spiced rum and then commentated the show. The commentary that was recorded is what helped to make ASWL a memorable show. A special note about the first commentary is that the commentators passed out and the final ten minutes of the first show was finished by a hung over Joe the next day. ASWL was being promoted as an actual CAW show created by a huge ACWL fan with the username ACWLFan. The show was the very first show of 2009 with it being posted at about 12:20 AM January 1. After it was posted, it was quickly realized that the show was a parody and even inspired other leagues such as RAWR. ASWL wasn't seen again until the following New Year's Day. Just past midnight on New Year's Day, the second ASWL Royal Rumble was posted. A few months later, ASWL was tested with having a regular weekly show. Having so many ASWL shows soiled the luster of it and the weekly shows were taken down and retconed out of existence. ASWL has not had another show but another Royal Rumble is currently in the works. =ASWL Roster= Part of the legend of ASWL is the roster. They were all characters specifically chosen as characters that never should have been attempted to be created. There are also a few real wrestlers to add to the comedy of the characters. It is also noted which Royal Rumbles the superstars took part in. *'Abomination' (1) *'Alien Hominid' (1-3) *'Anti Monitor' (1-3) *'Arnim Zola' (1-2) *'Banjo' (2-3) *'Bender' (1-2) *'Blastoise' (1-3) *'Cait Sith' (3) *'Chao' (1-3) *'Cloverfield Monster' (1-3) *'Death Star' (1, 3) *'Doop' (1-2) *'ED 209' (1-3) *'Filler Bunny' (1-3) *'Fin Fang Foom' (1-3) *'Flounder' (3) *'Frylock' (1-3) *'Furby' (1-3) *'Galactus' (1-3) *'Galvatron' formerly Megatron (1-3) *'Gamera' (1-2) *'Ghost Rider' (1) *'HAL 9000' (2-3) *'Hamtaro' (1-3) *'Headless Horseman' (1-2) *'Hulk Hogan' (3) *'Invader Zim' (1-3) *'Jigglypuff' (1-3) *'Kazooie' (3) *'King Ghidorah' (3) *'Leela' (1-2) *'Major Tom' (3) *'Master Shake' (1-3) *'Meatwad' (1-3) *'Mogo' (1-3) *'Mountain Dew' (1-3) *'Mr. F' (1-2) *'Mr. Game&Watch' (1-2) *'Psycho Doughboy' (1-2) *'Red XIII' (3) *'Squidward' (1-3) *'Stinky Cheese Man' (1-2) *'Streex' (1-3) *'Super Skrull' (1-3) *'Thanos' (1-3) *'The Kraken' (1-3) *'The Rock' (1-3) *'Tom Nook' (1-3) *'Wicket' (1-3) =ASWL World Championship= The ASWL World Championship is the title that is passed along to the winners of the Royal Rumble. It was originally designed to be a normally competed title and as such the second Royal Rumble was said to be for a future title shot but when that idea was canceled the winner of the Royal Rumble was awarded the championship. Because of this, the Death Star is the only man to not have a chance to defend his title as he wasn't in the second Royal Rumble. Mountain Dew is the current champion as he won the third Royal Rumble #The Death Star #The Rock #Mountain Dew